Best friends and revenge
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Fine's heartbroken because her boyfriend cheated on her, Shade (her closest friend) tells her to take revenge on her 'ex- boyfriend'. Fine agree's, but what will happen if she changes herself just for her ex. And what happens after that?


**Tralalalaa~ I'm in a SHINE MOOD! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

_In a park where the sun is shinnig brightly, there was a lonely red haired girl sitting on one of the benches and shed a tear. _

**Fine's pov**

I looked up at the sky, the sun blinded me a little but still looked up. I can't believe it! It would normaly rain when you are sad , right?! Why doesn't it happen to me?! It would be raining! :(

And what i even more can't believe is that Shin cheated on me! Just because i look like boy, and ain't girly. Pft, "If you were going to break up with me, think about a better reason for it." I said as i was still staring at the sky.

Until a certain person came into my view. "Waahh!" I yelled and knocked the person out. "Itai!" We both said in sync, we looked at each other. "Shade?" "Fine?" we said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" "Me? Just haning out.." "..." "... Are we saying this in sync?" .. We raised an eye brow at each other and held a staring contest. Shade then flicked my forehead.

"Itai!" I said and covered my forehead. "Why'd you do that?!" I yelled at him "That was for what you did to me just a while ago." "Ugh, i don't get you." "I don't get you either." He said and sat besides me.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked "I just told you, just hanging out." "Oh really? Then why did you say 'If you were going to break up with me, think about a better reason for it.', huh?" He said i ignored his stare.

"Nothing.." I mumbled, and looked the other side. There were two little kids playing tag, i smiled at them. How i sometimes wish i was a child again, so innocent so nice so polite. And most of all, no betrayels and heartbreaks.

"Oi, hey? Oi!" He yelled in my ear, i covered my left ear. "Ow~ You didn't have to yell, you know." I pouted at him, he pinched my cheeks and screched them to make a 'creepy, weird' smile on my face.

"You should smile on a sunny day like this, you look ugly when you are sad or frown." He said to me, i was blushing seeing that he was looking straight at me. I put my hands on his and squeezed them hard.

"Ite! Hey!" He said and stroked over is now a little red hands. "Payback for my cheeks, what now hurts." I said and stroked over my cheeks.

"So can you tell me the reall reason why you were saying that?" I looked up at him, he's been my closest friend since... Since Bright introduced him to me and Rein. Not to forget he used to be Rein's boyfriend, which they broke up as they loved each other as just friends.

So, i guess i can tell him. Even thought it's a little weird, but since he's one of my closest friends. "He cheated.." I mumbled.

"The reason?" I put my chin on my knee (I sat with my legs to my body on the bench.) "Pftt.. He said i looked way to much like a boy, and wasn't feminime at all. And he had also said i was to much of a glutton."

"That bastard." he growled "What are you going to do about it?" I asked him, he looked and sounded mad. " Don't you want to take revenge? Like... Make him jealouse and let him see that you are a girl and can be girly. You are a girl, right?"

"You have a death wish?" I glared at him, he sweat dropped. "I'm now doubting if you are girl or a boy." He chuckled, oh he likes to tease me don't he?! "You.." I growled at him, he backed at away. I got closer to him, he backed away until he fell of the bench.

Then i -after he fell- laughed like crazy. I was laughing so hard that i layed on the bench on my back. I had my eyes closed and didn't notice someone was over me.

When i finally had calmed down and had opened my eyes, i saw Shade. "W-what the heck are you doing?!" I said to him, he smirked. When did he become like that?! He leaned closer to me, i heard whispers around us. I saw some young and old couples looking at us.

"Young couples aren't afraid to show off their love these days.." I heard one of them say, i blushed. "S-Shade they're looking at us, s-stop." I stuttered at him. "You want to take revenge on him, right?" "I-i guess.."

"So why don't i help you?" He whispered into my ear, i heard more whispers. "P-please?" "Of course." He said and let go of me, we both stood up. He walked away "Huh?" He stopped and looked back at me "You coming?"

"Hu? Y-yeah.." I said and followed him. We were standig in front of a girly looking shop, i made a disgusted face. I seriously don't like these kind of stuff. "What's up with that face?" He chuckled besides me. "I don't like these kind of stuff."

"Then why did you agree to do this?" "I did because you were bothering me about it the whole time while to come here!" I said to him.

**What happened on our walk to the store  
**

_"But Shade.." "Mh?" Were walking on a path leading to a town nearby the park. "I'm doubting now.. " "About what?" "Changing into a 'real' girly girl." I said to him.. "You would look beautiful in a dress." And looked at me, i blushed and slapped him. _

_"Baka! But really, is this what i want? I mean changing just for him?" I said..; "Don't tell me you are giving up now! We aren't even half way! And you give up already!" "I didn't say i was giving up!" "But it looks like it!"  
_

_"I said i wasn't giving up!" "Then why don't you prove it!?" "Okay, fine! If i'm the one first one that comes to that girly looking shop, then that proves that i can do it. Okay?" He chuckled, even thought i don't know why. "Sure."  
_

_We stood in positions "Three, two... One. ... Go!" I yelled and ran to the store! I jumped "First! Told you i didn't gave up!" "Hope you will keep saying that even if you had a dress on." "Nani?!" I yelled at him, i took a close look at the store in front of me._

_And made a disgusted face...  
_

**Back in front of the store  
**

"Oh that.." he said after he thought back about it.. I rolled my eyes, and pulled his sleeve "Come on." We walked inside the store, it looked as girly as in front of the store. "On second thoughts, maybe i really am giving up." I said and tried to walk past Shade.

He blocked my way "Oh no you don't, you said to me you won't be giving up. Scared?" He gave me a playfull smirk, a vein shown on my face. I slapped his arm again "Yeah, right. As if! I'm not giving up yet!" I said to him, he smirked at me again.

~~~~~~~~**Later**~~~~~~~

"I hate you so much right now.." I said to Shade as he sat infront of me, holding his laughter. "You don't look happy at all.." "Of course i'm not happy! What do you think?!" I yelled at him and and turned around, i found this the most ridiculous dress ever!

And he finally couldn't hold it anymore. "PWahahahahahahaha!~ " I folded my arms and glared at him, he laughed even more. I sighed and waited until he stopped laughed.

He didn't stop... Even after 5 minutes, my bangs covered my eyes and i blew them aside. Because of that he laughed even more, this guy is. Oh my god, i'm going to look for a dress myself.

I walked throught some racks of dresses, my god there are many. That guy finally calmed down, i thought he wasn't going to stop for a second. Phew~ ..

A dress in the back of a rack caught my eye. I pulled it out of the rack, it's pretty.. In my opinion.. That is.. I want to wear this, i walked back to the changing room and didn't saw Shade. He must be looking for me. Oh well.

i put on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror.. Waahh, it's pretty. Suddenly the curtains were pushed aside and Shade was there.I blushed. "S-Shade." He had clearly a blush on his face and pushed the curtains back. "S-sorry.."

"D-don't worry about it.." "A-are you going to wear that?" I looked at my clothes and then at the mirror to see my reflection. I smiled and pushed the curtains aside. "Yeah.." His eyes widened for a bit but smiled.

"Now let's find some shoes for you." "Excuse me sir, but i think these simple black heels would fit your girlfriend. It's simple but it would fit right with her and her dress." An worker said to Shade and gave him the heels.

I sat on one of the chairs.. He knelt in front of me and put on my shoes for me, i blushed at some costumers and workers stared at us. "Such a gentleman." "I wish i had a boyfriend like him." "She's so lucky~ " I heard them whisper.

Again they thought me and him were dating. "There." Shade stood up and held out his hand. I looked up at him, he was smiling. I smiled back and took his hand, he helped me up. And led me to a mirror. "You look beautiful.." I blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you." But somehow, i don't want.. I don't want to take revenge on Shin... At all anymore, i looked at Shade. "What's wrong?" "Can i cut my hair?" He widened his eyes "Huh?" I signed him to come closer. He leaned in and i whispered "I want to have a new hairstyle."

He smirked at me "Fine, i get it." And later he payed for the dress and shoes. We walked to a hair dresser. "Excuse me! This girl wants to get a hair cut for a date!" Shade yelled behind me as we walked inside. Imidiatly a woman pulled me to one of the seats and put something over me.

"What kind of haircut do you want, sweatheart?" The woman smiled at me. "I want to get my hair cut like (The one on the cover)" i said to the lady. "Your wish is my comand, dear." She said. "Now close your eyes, and you'll see a differance." The lady said.

The moment i opened my eyes i say myself with short hair. "Whoa~" Shade wisthled "Wow, if i wasn't here i would have thought you were someone else. Now where do we find a makup - artist?" Shade said. The lady who gave me a haircut had sparkling eyes.

"I am also a make-up artist." She said. Shade smiled "Great, can you give her a different look but still make her look natural with not to much make-up." "Of course sir, i'll make your girl the most beautiful but still natural beauty that you'll ever see!"

"Close your eyes again, sweatheart." And i did what she said. "You can open them again." I heard her say again after a few minutes. I opened my eyes.. "I-is this me?" I said as i saw myself in the mirror. "Yes, dear." I looked at Shade, he blushed.

"Y-you look pretty." 'Slap' Shade had earned a slap on the arm from the lady. "Ow?" "You should have said 'You look beautiful' and not 'Y-you look pretty'". The lady said to him. "Um.. You look beautiful.." He glanced at the lady, she nodded, he then looked back at me "Fine.." And smiled.

I blushed "T-thank's Shade." He held out his hand again. "Let's go to _our _date." He said, i smiled. "yeah, let's go." And we walked out of the store. "Young love, so cute." i heard the lady say before we walked out.

"So where should Shin be?" I looked strangely at him "Why are you asking me?" "You want revenge but you don't know where Shin is?" "Well i-" "Shin! You f***ing a**h*le! I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore! You just wan to sl**p with me!" We heard a girl yell.

"Found him!" We both said in sync and smiled before we walked to the group of people.

Me and Shade tried to be infront of the circle of people we managed to be in front. There was Shin, he had black hair and light blue eyes. The girl who yelled had Blonde hair and Green eyes. Tsk, typical Shin.

"I hate you, Shin Fujiwara!" She yelled and slapped Shin's cheek and ran of. I looked at Shin, i looked down and then looked at he people around him. "What are you all looking at?! Get out!" The people slowly walked away.

But me and Shade stayed, i looked at Shade. " Come on, you can do it!" He said and gave me a push in the back. Well the idiot pushed me to hard, since i fell on Shin's lap. _Great!_

"Hmp, and who might you be? Another sl*t who wants to do _it _with me?" He said in an angry tone. I stood up and put both my hands on my hips "Do _it _.. With you? yeah, right. In your dreams, Shiny." And smirked at him.

"Shiny? The only person who calls me 'Shiny' is..." His eye widened and he stared at me, he stood up and held my left cheek. "Fine?" He whispered. "OH!" We heard a gasp. "I was just a few minutes away and you already got someone else?! F***ing a**h*le!" The girl from minutes ago yelled and was about to slap Shin again.

Shin stopped her, the girls eyes widened "Shin?" "You.. You broke up with me, and this girl here. Is the girl i cheated on.. " He let go of the girls palm and pushed her away, and looked at me "Fine, i'm so sorry what i've done to you. I-i.. I want to start over again. Can you give me one last chance?" I looked at his eyes, they weren't cold as i first met him. They looked warm and sincere.

I smiled at him "Of course." He smiled back at me.. The first time i ever saw him smile. "Great, let's go then." He said and pulled me w ith him, leaving the girl dumbfounded staring at our back. I looked back to see Shade, i didn't see him.

**Inside the café with Shin**

Shin had ordered coffee while i just order warm chocolate. "You are still childish even thought you look mature." Shin said as he stared at me. "Mature?" He nodded "With that short hair and that dress, people might think you are older than your actual age."

"Really?" He nodded again.. We sat infront of an large window, well the Window is at my left side. And Shin sat opposite of me. When Shin was looking for our order to come, i saw Shade through the window.

He smiled at waved at me, he was holding a notebook. He turned the page.. "Hey Fine." He turned the page again "Have fun on your date" (I was reading it without saying it outloud) He turned the page. "You've got to do it yourself" "From here." He gave me a sad smile.

"Farewel." And closed the notebook, and turned around looking one last time behind before he walked away. I stood up, i don't know why i just ran outside the story and ran after Shade.

"Shade!" "Shade?!" "Shade?!" I yelled while i was running, i tripped over a rock or something like that. And fell in someone's arms. "You are a klutz." I looked up, "Shade.." He helped me up "Are you alright?" I nodded "Y-yeah.. Yeah.. I'm Fine."

He nodded and smiled, then his eye widened. "What are you doing here?! SHouldn't you be with Shin, right now?!" I shook my head. "I don't want to take revenge anymore." And blushed at him. "Huh?"

"But you said-" I held my finger on his lips "Why did you even help me?" He blushed.. He held my right hand. "I don't like you when your sad, and i guess. I wanted you and Shin back togehter like you trying to get me and Rein together. Which succeeded.

But after a few days it ended." I don't understand him. I gave him a confusing smile "What are you trying to say, Shade?" He sighed "What i'm trying to say is... I love revenge and i love... You.. " Am i hearing this correct?

Or am i getting deaf? Did Shade, one of my closest friends. Just say 'i love you'? To me?! Shade bit his lip "I know that you might not love me like i love you. But... You could at least give me a chance.. Give _us _a chance to be together." He said and held both of my hands.

"I know Shin cheated on you, but i will never ever hurt you. I hate seeing you sad that's why i tried to help you, even thought i would get heartbroken if you and Shin get back together."

"And you will be!" An other voice yelled behind us. "Shin?" He ran to me. "Fine! Please come back to me, i know i was the one who cheated on you. But please give me a chance to we can start over again." And held out his hand.

I looked at him and then at Shade, both of them with hope in their eyes. I looked at Shin first. "Shin.. " "You choose me?" I shook my head. "No, you only like the me now. You just like my looks, and not my personality. Heck before i changed you didn't give a damn about me!

I can't believe i used to like a jerk like you! But.. I hope you will change after this. I break up with you, and i hope you later get a girlfriend. WHo YOU will stay loyal to." I said to Shin, he looked back at him.

"I'm sorry.." He said.. " I.. I know i'm a jerk and all but, i never knew how to express my feelings properly without hurting girls. Girls confess to me because of my looks and i don't like to hurt them. But everytime i would try to say i don't like you i say the exact opposite.

And you.. Honestly you where the first girl i ever liked, i know. But actually that girl she kissed me, i didn't kiss her back at all! You misunderstood but because i didn't know how to tell it i said that i cheated on you. That's why.. I'm sorry, Fine.

I hope you can forgive me, and we could still be friends." Shine bowed to me. I smiled at him, "Shin." He looked up and stood straight. "Come here." I said and gave him a hug "Fine?!" Shade yelled.

"Don't worry you idiot, i got to talk to you later." I told him, he just pouted and looked the other way. He's cute when he's jealous! "Shin, you said what you really felt to me. I think you'll be alright from now on, and of course we can still be friends after this." I smiled at him.

"Fine.. " "Yeah?" "You were my first love." He whispered.. "You were also my first love, Shin." I whispered back. "And Fine, i wanted to share my first kiss with you but because that girl stole my first kiss."

"And what are you going to do about that?" The jealous boy said as he was leaning behind me. "This." Shin said and put his hands on my shoulders and kissed him. He broke the kiss and licked his lips. "Warm chocolate." I touched my lips "Thank's Fine, you're the best. And Shade." Shade was completely frozen has he say Shin kiss me. "What?!" He screamed in a high pitched voice. XD omg

"If you ever make Fine cry, i swear i'm going to beat you up." Shin yelled before he ran home. "Don't worry, won't ever make her cry." "Keep that as a promise!" "OKAY!" Shade yelled back.

"So now it's your turn, my god your green of jealousy." "I'm not!" He said in a high pithced voice again. "You always have that high pitched voice when you are jealous." I smirked at him. "You do." "Do not."

I laughed at him, he had calmed down after i laughed. "I'm glad you are smiling again." "I was already smiling when you were with me at the park at the beginning." I said to him. He nodded and smiled.

"Also.."

"Mh?" I looked up at him.. "Did you like it?"

"Did i like what?"

"The kiss?" I blushed.. But hid my blush behind my smirk "Jealous."

"Not at all. "

"Why ask then?" "

Just curious."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as can be."

"You had your first kiss with Rein right?"

"Curious?"

"Yes?"

"Won't tell you."

"Why?"

"Interested now, heh?"

"No i'm not."

"You just said you were."

"I didn't"

"You did"

"No, i did not."

"Yes, you did."

"I'm not curious about your first kiss at all!" I said and folded my arms, i saw Shade's smirk from the corner of my eyes. He held up my chin and kissed me on the lips. He broke the kiss.. "You are now my first kiss.." Silence~ "Eeeh?!"

"I am your first kiss?!" I yelled surprised at him, he nodded. "B-but didn't you and Rein kiss already?" He shook his head. "No, Rein always said i'm not ready yet, i'm not ready yet." "Oh."

"I'm really your first kiss?" I said with a smirk. "And my last." "Huh?" He suddenly held my waist and held me close to him. "Because you are the only girl i would kiss from now one." He said and kissed me again.

"So we.. Are a couple now?" I asked after we broke the kiss.. "Y-yeah.. I guess." He said and looked at me. [Insert thunder sound here] "OH GREAT!" I yelled, Shade laughed at my outburst. "What?" "When i'm sad it's sunny, and when i'm happy it's raining!"

"Thank's weather!" I yelled, Shade then held my cheeks and turned my head to the side to look at him. "But it's a beautiful day , right?" I smiled "Yeah." And like that we shared our third kiss together.

* * *

**The end! ! D: Omg this is the longest! ONE SHOT EVER, why the heck do i Always make THAT long ONE-SHOT'S ABOUT SHINE! Not that i don't like it's just... WAY TO LONG! And i made this in just one after noon! O.O**

**Anyway, **

**Review and favorite, maybe? :3**


End file.
